Hidden
by Lastsyns
Summary: The Doctor has hidden the fact he is an Omega, but with his body going into heat soon, can he trust Jack to guide him through it?


The Doctor woke up groggy. His head was hurting and the room was too dark to see anything though he could smell Jack's scent clearly in the room. He tried to move only to realize that he couldn't. Tugging gently he found that his arms were tied to the bed spread out above him. Moving his legs he found that they were in the same position. Realizing that he was laying on his stomach tied spread eagle to a bed worried him. He could feel the warm blankets on him but couldn't easily tell if he was dressed. Groaning he pulled at the restraints again as he tried to figure out how he ended up like this.

He remembered meeting up with Jack early in the day. Jack had called him back to Torchwood to help with a dangerous artifact that had come through the rift. He had arrived to find the artifact wasn't in fact dangerous just looked that way to the untrained eye. He had then sat down for a cup of tea and that is when things started to get hazy. His body should have alerted him if he had in fact been drugged. He groaned again as a hatch opened above him and light poured into the room. He closed his eyes against the harsh light. Jack's scent got stronger and he opened his eyes a little as Jack knelt down in front of him.

"Jack, why am I tied up?" He moaned. Jack gently brushed his hair back from his forehead and then kissed it softly.

"Why didn't you ever tell me you were an omega Doctor?" Jack asked as he nuzzled the Doctor's neck with his head, breathing in the scent.

"I'm not," the Doctor answered trying to sound confused.

"Pills can only hide the scent for so long and then I know you had to suffer through a heat before you could take them again. I thought I caught the scent from you before when we were on the TARDIS together, but I was never sure." Jack told him softly.

"So what now you think you can just claim me?" The Doctor snipped though he was slightly afraid that Jack was planning just that.

"No," Jack sounded genuinely shocked. Though he would love to be the Doctor's alpha, he never would force the man to mate with him.

"Then why am I tied to your bed," the Doctor questioned, raising an eyebrow at Jack.

"Because that supposedly harmless object released a gas that killed me and caused you to hallucinate. I tried just putting you in here to keep you safe, but I had to tie you to the bed when you kept escaping." Jack explained.

"So are you going to let me go now?" The Doctor asked.

"Do you want me to or do you want me to help you through your next heat so you don't have to suffer?" Jack questioned him back. "I know you have another one approaching by your scent and you haven't taken your pill which means you can't for this one. You have to choose quickly Doctor because if you do go into heat, I won't be able to control myself."

The Doctor went quiet as he thought about it. It had been so long since he had been with an alpha and not just locked in a room upon the TARDIS. His last alpha had been the Master though and the Master had taken great pleasure in making him suffer. He had eventually got the courage to run away and swore that he would never be claimed again by an alpha. He trusted Jack, but he didn't know if Jack would be able to walk away after his heat was finished. He honestly didn't know if he wanted Jack too. He had been so alone for so long and he was tired of being alone.

"Untie my legs," he answered shakily at last. Jack did as requested and he pulled his legs together. He was able to feel that he was in fact naked beneath the blankets and wondered if he had stripped or Jack stripped him. He would question that later, for now he continued to move before he lost his courage. He pressed his face into the bed as he slid his knees up to push his butt up in the air. His breathing quickened as Jack placed a hand on the blankets but didn't move them.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked.

"Yes," He said as firmly as he could. Jack moved the blanket down exposing him to the cool air of the room. He shuddered slightly but didn't move as Jack climbed up on the bed. Jack ran his hands over the Time Lord's body memorizing the skin that he had only dreamed of touching in the past.

"Please Jack." He begged as Jack stroked his skin.

"Please what?" Jack teased as he continued to move his fingers.

"Don't make me say it," he answered. Jack stopped teasing him as he finally pushed into the cooler body. He moved with the Doctor deeply, making the Doctor gasp and moan his name. Jack took him roughly finding his release quickly deep within the Doctor's body. The Doctor followed him over the edge soon after, falling down on the bed.

He was sore and wanted a shower but he knew he would have to wait for Jack to release him before he could stand. Jack didn't make him wait long before he cut the ropes loose allowing the Doctor to move his sore arms. Still he didn't let the Doctor go as Jack though remained just as level headed as he reached down and grabbed the blanket pulling it up over their sweaty bodies. Wrapping his arms around the Doctor he nibbled softly on his neck.

"So have I qualified to see you through your heat?" Jack wondered.

"For the pill to work best, I may have to go through a few heats," The Doctor yawned.

"I think I can handle that."

Yet almost as soon as Jack's grip loosened, the Doctor squirmed out of his arms, and ran for the shower. Jack watched him go enjoying the sight of the Doctor's glistening thighs. He wanted to take him again right then and there but now wasn't the time. The Doctor was clearly uncomfortable with what had happened between them. Jack let him have his space to shower, as Jack dug the Doctor's clothes out of the clean laundry he had done. The Doctor had been a sweaty frantic mess before he had been tied to the bed and Jack thought the least he could do was clean his suit. Jack also made sure to pull on a pair of trousers to set the Doctor's mind at ease. Sure enough when the door to the loo opened the Doctor looked out suspiciously. The suspicious look quickly turned to relief and Jack knew he had made the right choice. He handed the Doctor his suit and the Doctor quickly began to dress.

"Why are you so uncomfortable with going into heat? It is perfectly normal for Omegas." Jack asked him trying to understand before he had to guide the Doctor through it.

"Not for a Time Lord." The Doctor answered vaguely.

"What do you mean?" Jack questioned.

"I have to go. I promised Andy that I would go bowling with him and I don't want to keep him waiting," The Doctor said rather then answering Jack's question. He rushed up the ladder and towards the TARDIS with Jack on his heels.

"Is it safe for you to be going out this close to your heat? If you want you can stay here at the hub until it is over. I am sure that Andy would understand." Jack practically pleaded with the Doctor. The Doctor didn't listen though as he placed his key in the lock. He opened the door of the TARDIS.

"I will be back in a few days." Was all he said as he entered the TARDIS and closed the door tightly behind him. Within mere moments he had the TARDIS in the vortex, but he had no actual destination in mind. He just had needed to get out of the hub and away from Jack. The longer he spent with the Alpha the more his body begged him to let the Alpha take him again.

The Doctor leaned on the console. He had meant what he said to Jack, that it wasn't normal for a Time Lord male to be an omega. At least not anymore. All Time Lord men where loomed to be either Alphas or Betas and females were majority Beta or Omega. There were some female Alphas but he didn't know of any other Omega male. When he had been born, rather then loomed, it was still assumed he was an Alpha or at the very least a beta. He had gone to school normally with the other children and learned how to carry himself as a proper Alpha. His parents had high hopes for him until he went into his first heat.

He barely understood what was happening to his body before he was forced on to a pill that repressed his scent and his heat. He was made to suffer in silence as his body burned for relief. The other Alphas in his family were unaffected by his heat and he was forced to continue on like normal within the home. He also continued to go to school and pretend he was a beta. Unfortunately for him Koschei saw right through the act. Rather then take the time to find him a proper Alpha, his parents instead let the first Alpha who came to call claim him. That Alpha was Koschei.

He wanted to believe Koschei loved him, but the years he spent with the man were a hell with in themselves. Koschei, didn't want a submissive Omega, but a slave and that was exactly what the Doctor became in his presence. It was only after years of being suppressed by his people that he finally got the courage to steal a TARDIS and run away. He swore after that, that he would never let an Alpha claim him again and that was a promise he intended to keep.

He should have never let Jack take him. His body was approaching heat and the smell of Jack's Alpha pheromones had made him overcome with lust. He needed to have Jack touch him again. His heat was fast approaching and he needed to make a decision. He could hide out and let his heat pass as normal or he could return to Jack.

Sleep. That is exactly what he needed. Instead of making a decision either way, he made the decision to just go to bed. Making sure the TARDIS was secure and not going to crash into anything, he changed into his jimjams and climbed into his bed. Closing his eyes, he quickly fell into a dreamless sleep.

He woke up later, feeling as though his body was on fire. His body was soaked in sweat. He had been in heat before but never had it felt this bad. He started to consider going to Jack again before he stopped. He was a Time Lord and he could control his urges. He was better than the other Omegas and he didn't need anyone to help him pass his heat. He could do this. He had to get out of this bed though. The heat from the blankets felt suffocating.

Getting out of bed didn't help much and soon he stripped out of his jimjams too. The TARDIS was even cooler than normal, but he was still burning up. Taking a deep breath, he made his way to the shower. Turning it on he ran the water cold and stepped beneath the freezing spray. He bit his lip to keep from screaming, but he couldn't stop the whimpers as every drop of water felt like knives being shoved into his skin. Shuddering in pain he turned around in the shower, trying to gingerly clean himself. The sensations were too much though and without turning off the water he stumbled out of the shower, to the cool floor. He lay there shivering, dripping water onto the floor. He wasn't sure how long he laid there before he smelled the Alpha in his room.

"Doctor," Jack cried out in alarm as he entered the room and saw the Doctor laying on the floor. He could smell the Doctor's heat and his body was reacting to it. His mind was on full alert though, so he was able to resist turning over the omega and taking him on the floor. Instead he knelt down to caress the side of the Doctor's head. The Doctor leaned further into his touch, his body tense. "Did you fall?"

"No," The Doctor lied. He didn't resist as Jack scooped him up in his arms. Instead he whimpered, squirming slightly in his arms. Jack's hands were a mix of pain and pleasure.

"Easy now. I've got you." Jack reassured him. He laid him gently on his bed and the Doctor writhed slightly uncomfortable. "Why didn't you come to me sooner, if your heat is so bad. We all ready agreed I could guide you through it?" Jack asked.

The Doctor didn't answer right away. He didn't even know why Jack was there. He didn't remember setting the coordinates to return to Torchwood, nor did he tell the TARDIS to take him there. The TARDIS did have a mind of her own sometimes, taking him where she thought he needed to go. He chastised her lightly through there bond, but it was getting hard to be mad. His own mind had latched on to the fact there was an Alpha in his room and the scent was driving him mad. He also knew that Jack could sense him as well. Yet Jack didn't touch him. That confused the Omega side of him and he rolled slightly presenting himself to the willing Alpha.

"As much as I want to, I will turn and leave right now, unless you really want this. I am not going to have you hate me later." Jack stated firmly.

"I could never hate you." The Doctor answered. He dipped his hips lower, his own erection brushing against the bed. Hissing in pleasure, he stopped himself from humping the bed as he pushed his ass up again. "Please just make it stop." He found himself begging. He heard Jack curse under his breath and then the sound of a zipper.

"If I do this for you, you owe me an explanation," Jack informed him as he kicked off his trousers. The Doctor nodded eagerly. Climbing up onto the bed he took his place once more behind the Doctor. Jack grabbed his hips and guided him back. The Doctor shuddered in pleasure this time as he was finally filled by his alpha. Jack started his pace slow but soon was taking him roughly again. He brought the Doctor over the edge first this time before following him soon after. Moaning Jack leaned over the Doctor. He nipped the Doctor's shoulder where the bonding mark would be. The Doctor tried to scramble forward, but Jack's arms held him in place.

"Don't mark me," he begged, sounding clearer. Jack stopped nipping at his shoulder. Instead he wrapped his arms around the Doctor and rolled them to their sides. The Doctor sighed in relief as the two of them relaxed into the blankets. The bed no longer felt uncomfortable, but warm and inviting as long as the Alpha held him.

"So what happened?" Jack asked, holding him close. The Doctor snored lightly in reply. Jack smiled and kissed the back of his head. Maybe after his heat was finished he could get an explanation. Even without a proper explanation there was worse thing Jack could think of doing, then guiding the Doctor through his heat. In fact he couldn't think of anything else he would rather be doing. He closed his own eyes, trying to rest as he waited for the Doctor to wake up wanting to be taken again.

He didn't remember drifting off but he woke up to the Doctor whispering his name. He opened his eyes as the Doctor straddled him, their bodies moving as one once more. The Doctor collapsed down onto his chest afterward breathing in Jack's scent.

"I could get use to waking up like that," Jack informed him as the Doctor shifted so he was a little more comfortable.

"I tried to wait," The Doctor told him as he squirmed to get comfortable.

"You shouldn't have to wait. You're the one who is in heat and uncomfortable," Jack informed him. He kissed the side of the Doctor's head. "Now do you want to tell me why you thought you had to suffer?"

"Because I am a Time Lord," The Doctor stated again.

"That means nothing in this case Doctor." Jack rolled his eyes.

"It means everything." The Doctor pushed himself up a little so he could look in Jack's eyes. "Time Lord men were not Omegas. I was the first Omega in hundreds of years and therefore a stain on the society. My parents, especially my father, were ashamed of me and I was told I had to hide being an omega before I even knew what it meant. When I finished school and the Master came to call, I was given to him without a second thought."

Jack was a little surprised that the Doctor had been so open with him. He was happy though that the Doctor trusted him with the information. Reaching out he moved a piece of hair off of the Doctor's forehead.

"I don't think you are wrong. You are beautiful Doctor and I am thankful for every moment I spend with you," Jack said.

"You are just happy you finally got in my trousers," The Doctor said sarcastically.

"I was being serious. I will guide you through this heat and if I never see you again I will understand. If you want me to guide you through others I will understand that too. I am not asking anything from you Doc but to be there for you when you need me." Jack still saw the doubt in the Doctor's eyes but he also saw a glimmer of hope.

"Even if I never let you be my mate?" The Doctor questioned.

"Even then." Jack swore. The Doctor laid back down on Jack's chest and Jack held him tightly. He breathed in the Doctor's scent and kissed him softly once more on the head. If a few heats is all they ever had then Jack would be thankful for it because regardless of whether or not the Doctor believed him, Jack did love him.

"I need you," The Doctor whispered seductively and that was all it took. Jack immediately felt himself becoming hard again and he flipped the Doctor over onto his side. Pushing back into the cooler body he kissed him softly as he brought them to the edge again. He faltered in his movements though as the Doctor arched his back and tilted his head, presenting his shoulder to Jack.

"I thought you didn't want me to mark you," Jack half stuttered.

"You changed my mind," The Doctor panted. Jack started to move again, giving the Doctor a moment to change his mind again. When the Doctor didn't though, he leaned forward and bit down. The Doctor cried out his name as he shuddered in both pain and pleasure from the release. Jack lapped at the mark with his tongue as he found his release once more in the Doctor's body. Sighing the Doctor collapsed down into his arms. Jack brought him more happiness with his words then he would ever realize. For marked and with a mate he would be able to give up the pills and no longer had to be hidden.


End file.
